


Safe in Your Arms

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [117]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Kira, Protectiveness, hurt kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: anonymous asked: "can i ask for a scira fic? it could be anything, but if u want a prompt: Kira gets hurt and Scott/the pack freaks out"Kira understands why they’re worried. She’s hurt, she doesn’t like seeing her friends hurt either, but this is getting a little extreme.‘Scott, I broke my arm, I can walk just fine,’ she huffs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Kira understands why they’re worried. She’s hurt, she doesn’t like seeing her friends hurt either, but this is getting a little extreme.

‘Scott, I broke my arm, I can walk just fine,’ she huffs.

‘I’m gonna put a blanket in the backseat for you,’ Stiles says, then runs off before Kira can protest.

Not that she thinks protesting would’ve worked, because so far it’s only made everyone more overprotective. So she lets Stiles put the blanket in the backseat, she lets Scott and Liam sandwich her between them so she doesn’t get jostled during the ride, she lets Scott take what little pain she feels. The only person in the car who isn’t freaking out is Lydia. She shrugs and pats Kira’s knee when Kira throws her a pleading look, begging for help. 

‘I’ll call Deaton about the foxglove,’ Lydia says.

Turns out, kitsunes getting hit with foxglove isn’t the same as werewolves being hit with wolfsbane. All it will do is make her powers dormant for a while, slow the healing process and her reflexes.

‘It’s best to get a cast for her arm and make sure any cuts are cleaned,’ Deaton assures them, and hangs up.

Stiles changes lanes to get them on route to the hospital. Melissa and Liam’s dad are waiting for them, amused smiles on their faces as they see how protective the boys are over Kira. 

‘I’ll take it from here,’ Dr. Gayer says, gently prying Scott’s fingers from Kira’s shoulders, and then guides her further into the building.

Kira looks back over her shoulder and sees the rest of the pack rushing in, the only thing keeping them from following after Kira, is Melissa barring their way.

‘What happened?’ Dr. Geyer asks when he starts wrapping up her arm. ‘Aren’t you supposed to heal?’

‘A witch shot me with a foxglove dart,’ Kira explains. ‘It’s not so bad for me, since I’m not actually a shapeshifter. The healing will speed up when it’s out of my system. Plus, I need to feel the pain to actually start the healing; Scott took so much of it that I still don’t feel it.’

Dr. Geyer chuckles and shakes his head. ‘Of course he did.’

They make small talk as Dr. Geyer secures her arm. It doesn’t take very long. It’s a small fracture of her ulna, and doesn’t require a big cast. They pick a colour, deciding on yellow for maximum writing efficiency, and then she’s done.

‘How long will it take before the foxglove is out of your system?’ Dr. Geyer asks, fitting a sling around her shoulder.

‘A week?’ Kira guesses. Deaton hadn’t been sure either. 

‘How about I see you in two weeks to take the cast off? Just to be safe?’

‘Okay. Thank you.’ Kira extends her hand, forgetting it’s her right arm that’s in the cast.

‘Happens a lot,’ Dr. Geyer assures her, and gently holds her fingers to shake her hand.

They walk back to the waiting room, and when they arrive Dr. Geyer quickly steps back before he’s engulfed by the worried pack. From the corner of her eye, Kira sees that he can’t escape the slightly to tight, grateful hug from Liam.

‘I’m fine,’ Kira assures everyone for the millionth time. ‘Just a little grimy and smelly.’

‘We got you these,’ Malia says, pointing to herself and Lydia, then hands over a packet of markers. 

‘I get to go first,’ Scott grins, already grabbing for the markers.

‘Tomorrow,’ Kira says, putting her foot down. ‘Now, I want to go home, wash off some of this dirt, and change clothes. And no more taking my pain,’ she adds when Scott grabs her good hand.

He responds with a sheepish, crooked smile.

The ride home is a lot more relaxing than the one to the hospital. It’s just her and Scott in the backseat, while Stiles drives. Her parents are waiting for them by the door, looking more amused than worried. This isn’t the first time Kira’s broken something. It happened a couple times before her kitsune powers started saving her from her own clumsiness.

‘I think we still have some markers from last time,’ her dad greets her.

‘They got me new ones,’ Kira says, holding the markers up.

Her mother kisses her on the head and ushers them into the house. ‘I put the protective sleeve for showers on your bed, and there’s pizza and Cola waiting for you on your desk.’

‘Thanks, mom. Thanks, dad,’ Kira says, then quickly pulls Scott to her room.

‘How often did you break something?’ he asks when they’re alone.

He’s looking far too amused and Kira shoves him in the shoulder. ‘I’ll tell you if you help me with this.’ She tugs at her shirt, only getting it halfway off.

Scott laughs, and gently pulls her shirt off the rest of the way. They shower quickly, not wanting to take any chance with the cast, even with the protective sleeve. After getting dressed, they curl up on the bed, eating pizza and watching  _Voltron_  on Kira’s laptop.

‘I’m sorry for getting a little overprotective,’ Scott says. ‘I’ve never seen you get hurt like that before. You always heal.’

‘I get it,’ Kira assures him. She presses a kiss to his cheek, then quickly wipes away the grease she leaves behind. ‘I’d probably do the same with you.’

‘You’d carry me to the car?’

‘Definitely. Though probably fireman-style. Not bridal.’

‘Just throw me over your shoulder like a cavewoman,’ Scott decides. ‘Always wanted someone to do that with me.’

‘You just want to look at my butt while I carry you to safety.’

‘If it’s the last thing I might ever see, definitely,’ Scott grins. His face softens and he kisses her, gently. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you, too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
